I Dare You To Play A Game With Me
by Nights of Despair
Summary: The exorcist students have the brilliant idea of throwing a party in the Okumura's dorm. But when Shiemi brings a not-so-innocent game to play, things get a bit wild and out of hand. Crack, random pairings, drunk characters! Suggestions welcome! Rated M!
1. The First Round

**This is just a crack fanfic of Ao No Exorcist. It contains semi-random pairings, drunk OCC'd characters, nonsense, ridiculous party rocking (and shuffling, haha), underage drinking and of course, twincest fluffage! **

**RATED M FOR SAFETY!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Kazue Kato except for Rin's soul. Which is mine.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The idea was enticing.<p>

A party: against Yukio's wishes, in celebration of the school break that would be held in the Okumura's dormitory after the Cram school ended class.

Frankly the earlier hours flew by like a blur, but it ultimately lead to all of the exorcist students (minus Takara, because no one bothered to inform him) sneaking off to the Okumura's dorm and setting up a mini party of their own.

Thus the insanity began.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey pass me one too." Izumo said, receiving a cold beer can. It hissed as she cracked the tab on it and opened it. Across from her, Shima closed the cooler which had been stuffed with ice and beer that he and Ryuji had bought while they were gone. The store owner had thought Ryuji was of legal age, and hadn't bothered to ask for identification. Oh, the wonderful world we live in...

Shima, Izumo, Ryuji, Shiemi, Rin, Yukio and even the forcefully encouraged Konekomaru sat on the floor of one of the empty dorm rooms. It had been Yukio's suggestion that they set up on the top floor, in the largest dorm room in the building - instead of the normal two bunk beds, this room had three giving at least six of them a bed to sleep in.

Shima downed his second beer and offered Izumo another one. Ryuji took slow sips of his, while Konekomaru and Shiemi drank lemonade instead. With all of them sitting crosslegged on the floor in a circle, Shiemi brought out a small box and opened it, withdrawing a booklet and two seperate decks of cards.

"Wait, what game is this?" Izumo asked, her speech slurring. The pigtailed girl leaned forward staring at the odd cards placed in front of her.

"Truth or Dare." Shiemi replyed, "I found it when I was cleaning out our attic. I think my mother found it at a sale or something."

Yukio picked up the instruction booklet and reviewed it, "It says we ask random people either 'Truth' or 'Dare', draw the corresponding card and then the person gets to ask someone else. The game ends once everyone else has given up or can't complete the task." A frown found its' way to Yukio's face as something caught his attention on the booklet, "I don't think we should be playing this..." Of course, this remark was overlooked.

"Sounds easy enough." Ryuji said, shuffling the two decks of cards. One deck was marked 'Truth' while the other read 'Dare'. Ryuji glanced up at Shiemi and smirked, "Shiemi, truth or dare?"

Shiemi nodded in excitement, "Dare."

Ryuji picked up a red card labeled 'Dare'. His face turned red and without a word he slipped the card to the bottom drawing another one, which had the same affect.

"What does it say?" Rin asked, voicing everyone's thoughts on Ryuji's behaviour.

"It says, '_Open or take off your shirt'_." Ryuji stated bluntly.

"U-Uhm..." Shiemi stuttered, her hand shakily moving to her top as she undid her bow then popped out all the buttons until her uniform hung open.

A red flush made its' way across the group, "W-Why'd you do that?" Rin blurted, "You didn't actually have to do it."

Shiemi glanced away, "I didn't want to be the first one out."

Ryuji sighed, "All right...Shiemi, you can ask someone now." She nodded again, her eyes briefly meeting the other pairs and gestured to Konekomaru,

"Truth or Dare?"

Shima winked, and nudged Konekomaru, "Your turn, huh?"

Remaining unreadable the entire time, Konekomaru called; "Dare." Shiemi picked up the next card and read it aloud, "_Drink four beer in under a set time._" Immediately four cans of beer appeared in front of him.

Izumo chuckled, "Drink up, I'm timing you." The monk hesitated,

"I-I really don't think..."

"Come on, don't be a party crasher!" Rin booed, earning a swat to the head by Yukio.

"Show some respect."

Rin's smile returned as he turned back to Konekomaru who was all ready taking small sips from the first can. "Lighten up all ready. It's a party!"

Determined not to lose, the first three cans were gone soon enough.

"One more, Neko!" Shima cheered, as the flushed bald monk cracked open the last one. It took less time than the others to finish but the buzz had gone from light to down right drunk. Konekomaru hiccuped,

"I-I'mma...I'mm dooon. Done. _hic. _Shima. Truth," He paused, momentarily forgetting the next part before responding, "Or Dare?"

"Truth!" Shima crooned.

Konekomaru read the card aloud, "_W-What are youuuu...hic...most afraid of?_"

He frowned, obviously not expecting what the card read, "Bugs_._ That's not as fun as I thought it would be. Can I pick Dare instead?" Yukio shook his head. Shima swore and crossed his arms stubbornly. He sighed, turning next to Izumo, "Truth or Dare?"

A wide smile cracked its' way across Izumo's drunken face, "Truth." She spat, then giggled like a child.

"_Who was your first kiss_?"

At this, Izumo froze. Her face scrunched up as if she was trying to recall something then responded, "No one." Without room for comments she turned to Ryuji beside her, "Bon, Truth or Dare?"

Across the room Rin whined, "Noooo, pick meeee..." Yukio sighed, opening a lemonade in a vain attempt to hide any responsibility he held over any of this.

Ryuji snorted, making his decision, "I choose Dare." As if he wouldn't be able to anything it said -

"It says, _French kiss the person on your left._"

Ryuji's eyes widened as Izumo threw herself at him, giggling wildly. "Wha-What?"

The muddled mind of Ryuji's was put on hold when Izumo's tongue probed into his mouth. Konekomaru whistled and Shima broke down laughing. As they broke away Izumo laughed, her arms pumping the air, "Bon! Bon was my first kiss!"

The riot settled quickly when Ryuji was reminded it was only a game and Izumo was drunk out of her mind anyway. With a red face he glared at Rin - as if this entire ordeal was his doing. "Pick one."

"Dare. Of course," Rin beamed. He leaned forward, hands on his knees waiting for Ryuji to read aloud from the red card.

"Well? What does i-it...uhm...does it say?" Izumo stuttered, leaning over Ryuji's shoulder. He leaned away as she grew closer. She squinted at the card and scrunched up her face, "W-Wait...What?"

In a clear voice, Ryuji announced, "_Seduce a person of your choice in front of everyone._"

Rin stared blankly for a moment before turning to Yukio with a demonic smile.

"_Yuuuuukkkkiiiiii_," Rin whispered, leaning over towards Yukio, his eyes drooping. From behind them, Shiemi squeaked as Rin got up from his spot and maneuvered his way between Yukio's legs. Everyone had came to the 'party' dressed casually with jeans and a t-shirt (Shiemi was in her kimono), while Yukio merely had put away his coat. This gave Rin an uniform to work with as his hands ghosts over Yukio's chest. The demon child nudged closer, spreading Yukio's legs further apart and ducked his face down near his brothers'. Rin's tail waved slowly as if it were in a trance.

Yukio was out of his comfort zone - that much was certain. "Rin, it's just a game. You don't have to -"

"Maybe I want to," Rin intrupted, his fingers diligently working at Yukio's tie, "Come on. Play with me, brother."

Yukio swallowed, _Damn him. Damn his irresistible, goddamn demonic powers of seduction._

Rin popped the last button from the shirt and lowered himself to Yukio's exposed torso, his pink tongue daring to pass over his fanged teeth. The room had gone silent with anticipation as to what would become of this Dare. But all too quickly Rin pulled away. Yukio's emotions betrayed him as he sucked in a breath only to have Rin appear closing the space between their lips. His heart skipped. Why the hell was he acting like this? It was just a stupid game, not to mention this was his brother, his _twin_ brother.

Someone started clapping, forcing Rin to break away and confront Shima, "Good job! Rin, pick someone!"

Exhaling, Yukio pushed his glasses up and sat crosslegged as to hide his current state of arousal. _Damn him. Damn Shima for interrupting and Rin for stopping._

Rin moved away from his brother with a smirk on his face, "All right, Shiemi! Truth or Dare?"

Shiemi glanced up, her face red, "Uhm, Truth." At least she wouldn't have to remove any more clothes.

Rin picked up a blue card and squinted at it, "_If you could have a th...threesome with anyone in the room, who would it be with?_"

The blonde squeaked, covering her face. Oh, no. She couldn't answer this question! But she didn't want to suffer the humilaty of being the first one out, "U-Uh...I guess, I would choose...uhm..." Yukio and Rin were the two she trusted the most, so...

She had muttered it aloud.

"All righty, then..." Shima hiccuped. He had apparently become the spokesman for the game. "W-Who wantsta... Go next? No, wait. Shiemi, you gotta pick...Nevermind." The pink haired boy chuckled at himself. Ryuji rolled his eyes. Shiemi hesitantly picked Izumo who in turn responded with; "Dare."

Reading the red card aloud, Shiemi announced, "_Suck your fingers in a seductive manner._"

"Easy-peasy!" Izumo drawled, shoving three fingers in her mouth. It took her a minute but before long the digits were wet, more faces were blushed red and she was able to pick Yukio next.

"Dare." He said. Rin raised an eyebrow. He would've guessed Yukio would have picked Truth, or opted out altogether. Izumo attempted to read the card, but wound up having Ryuji to read it, since her eyesight had gone blurry.

Ryuji coughed into his fist, "It says..._You must spend five minutes in a different room with someone of my own choice._"

The demon child sitting beside Yukio frowned, _Damn, if he picks anyone else..._

The thoughts and scenarios ran through Ryuji's head. By determining Yukio's fate, he chose Rin. Surely this would allow Yukio time to get back at Rin for the dare earlier, and there was nothing Ryuji loved more than Rin in torment. Yukio nodded, pulling a startled Rin to his feet then dragged him out into the hallway and into the next room down the hall, shutting the door with a slam and a click of the lock.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit that review button and tell me what you wanna see happen next chapter - anything at all! Okay, <em>almost<em> anything...**

**Support your favorite mangaka**

**~Days of Despair**


	2. Craziness, Not To Mention MrGreenlegs

**More crack for my lovely readers.  
>Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed~! Shiemi went through a costume change last chapter, haha. Let's just say she's wearing her uniform. (I apologize for all of my horrible spelling as well)<br>All righty; let's see if I can't make everyone a little happy...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>The thoughts and scenarios ran through Ryuji's head. By determining Yukio's fate, he chose Rin. Surely this would allow Yukio time to get back at Rin for the dare earlier, and there was nothing Ryuji loved more than Rin in torment. Yukio nodded, pulling a startled Rin to his feet then dragged him out into the hallway and into the next room down the hall, shutting the door with a slam and a click of the lock.<em>

"Alone for five minutes, huh?" Rin asked, his hands in his pockets as he took in the scene of the empty dorm they had walked into. He didn't notice when Yukio locked the door. "So what do you wanna do?"

At this Yukio smirked, "I want to continue your little dare."

"Eh?" Rin's own cocky grin widened but his confidence vanished when Yukio began turning the tables, "W-What are you...uhm, Yukio?" Rin watched, stunned as his younger twin trapped him against the wall, his arms extended to the wall on either side of his head.

Surely there must've been something in the lemonade he had drunk. This wasn't Yukio. But it was damn sexy.

Yukio's glasses flashed dangerously in the low light as he lowered his face near Rin's ear. With hot breath he whispered, "You'll be punished for humiliating me in front of everyone." Rin sucked in a short gasp when Yukio chuckled darkly then proceeded to torment him, "You're not going to get out of this one that easily..."

Rin's blue eyes widened when he felt Yukio's fingers snake their way around the belt loops in his pants, tugging slightly as if the pants themselves were the obstacle between Yukio and his target. Of course Rin would never admit that the scene turned him on, even less would he allow letting Yukio dominate him - if it got that far.

A low moan echoed throughout the room. _Holy hell! Did Yukio just moan? _Rin's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he watched his younger brother sink down in front of him on his knees. The brunette glanced up at him and smiled. Rin had never been as scared of his brother before than he had been right now. Not when his brother was threatening to kill him for being a demon, not even when he "forgot" about doing his homework. But this...this _non-Yukio_ kneeling at his crotch, smiling like he knew a terrible secret, scared the living shit right out of him. All previous thoughts of being turned on had flown far from Rin's brain.

"H-Hey, Yukio, I think this has gone far enough, don't ya think?" Rin's voice cracked and tapered to nothing at the end. Yukio on the other hand continued to smile, his hands popping out the single button and undoing the zipper holding up Rin's pants. "You should probably stop now." A quick tug and suddenly Rin's pants were pooled around his ankles leaving him standing in a t-shirt and boxers. Now, it was Rin's time to panic, "Yukio! Stop it! I don't wanna-" Yukio's smile turned into a psychotic grin,

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work."

"Yukio - I'm serious."

"Nii-san," Yukio was having none of whatever spewed from Rin's mouth, "It'll just be me and you." The brunette stood up. His breath tickled Rin's ear as he whispered, "_I'd love to feel you inside me..._"

"Now wait a minute!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't care. I am not...waiting for them." Konekomaru hiccuped, pointing lopsidedly towards Shima, "You. Truth or Dare."

Shima chuckled, sipping on his fifth beer of the night, "Dare." Across from him, Shiemi was still uncomfortable with her open uniform. She squirmed, not daring to think about what possibly could be going on in the next room over.

The red card seemed awfully familiar to one of the eariler blue Truth cards; "_Face your biggest fear in a manner chosen by everyone else_." Shima's face paled,

"Eh?"

Without warning Shiemi was pulled to her feet by a far-too-drunk Izumo, "C'mon, girly. You an' your nature stuff is gonna help us with this one!" With that, the poor blonde was wisked out of the room, down the stairs and out into the cold, dark night. It took the girls roughly two minutes to return and when they did, Rin burst out from the room Yukio had dragged him into, causing both girls to let out a high pitched squeal. His face beat red, eyes wide and pants gone.

"He's gonna _kill _me!" He gasped, immediately pushing both girls back into the original room and shut the door behind them. "Yukio is _not_ to get in here, do you hear me?" The demon child said a bit too loud.

Ryuji turned towards the racket, "Where are your pants?"

Rin's face heated up as he replied, "I was too hot." Changing the topic as best he could, "Don't wait for Yukio - just keep playing."

"We are." Ryuji said honestly, then shrugged, "We weren't gonna wait five friggin' minutes for you too lovebirds."

The three students sat down once more, with Shiemi holding out her covered hands. Rin narrowed his eyes, "What's that?"

Izumo was the one who answered, "It's Shima's worst fear an' we're going to make him face it." She erupted into a fit of giggling, batting her eyes at Ryuji. He rolled his eyes and took a mouthful of beer. Shiemi held out her hands and then opened them.

The pink haired teen went pale.

In the girl's hand sat a grasshopper. A fat, green, oblivious-to-the-situation-of-impending-doom grasshopper.

"N-Now what?" Even through the alcohol affecting his judgement, Shima was well aware of that hell-ish bug non-chalantly chilling on his friend's hand.

"Now - we decide how you should concur your fear." Shiemi said, absently petting the little bug on the back. It twitched beneath her finger. "What should we make him do? I say he kisses it."

Izumo sputtered, "Put it down his pants."

"Eat it." Rin said.

"What?" Shima yelled, scrambling to his feet. His reaction caused the others to agree with Rin.

"I say eat it." Izumo snickered. Ryuji snorted,

"Totally."

Shiemi on the other hand shook her head in haste, "No! Kiss him! Don't kill Mr. Greenlegs!"

In a sinister voice Rin smiled, bringing out the demon side of him in an instant; "_Eat it_." This caused a chorus of voices calling out the same thing. Except Shiemi.

"Eat it, Shima! Eat that sucker!" Konekomaru crooned, laying down on his stomach as if it would give him a better view. He giggled like a small child.

Somehow, impossibly, Shima convinced himself to go through with it. Maybe it really _was_ the alcohol.

Hesitantly the pink haired teen reached forward, his hand shaking terribly. Slowly his hand wrapped around the grasshopper, wincing as he felt it's plump oversized body between his fingers. Both Shiemi and Shima winced as he brought the thing to his lips and slowly opened his mouth.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he threw the poor bug into his mouth and chewed as frantically as he could to get the damn Dare over with. It's shell crunched in his teeth, it's insides smushing together on his tongue, while the half dead creature gave a futile attempt at escaping by extending it's hind legs which stuck out through Shima's lips. "Eeewww!" Izumo snorted. Ryuji, Konekomaru and Rin laughed. Shima and Shiemi both looked like they were going to throw up and as soon as the grasshopper had made it's way down into Shima's stomach it made it's way back up again.

"Oh, that's so nice..." Rin choked out, wiping away a tear and snickering. Their laughter was short lived when the door swung open and Yukio stood silently in the doorframe. Rin swallowed, _Damn, please no_...

Yukio opened his mouth then shut it promptly when Shima heaved over once more, spilling the contents of his stomach - a green and brown mush once known as and beer. There was a brief silence before;

"'ELLLLLOOOOOO~? An'body hooooome? Yoo-hoo..."

"Is that...Shura?" Rin asked, glancing up as the red headed big-busted woman suddenly stumbled in, pushing Yukio aside. His expression showed that he hadn't been expecting her intrusion as he was knocked to the side. Shura did a short scan over the students; Shiemi with tears in her eyes and shirt hanging open: Konekomaru laying on his stomach snickering like a madman: Ryuji with a beer in his hand and a bewildered expression: Izumo leaning herself against him snorting the entire time: Shima with puke running down his face and clothes: a startled and ragged-looking Yukio and finally, Rin without pants.

"Wha' the hell happened here?" Shura spat, throwing herself at one of the three bunk beds. Not caring whether or not she got a reply she collapsed into it's blanket and pulled the pillow over her face, "I was told to check on you bunch..." She spoke through the pillow.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Shura, are you drunk?"

There was a pause, as if Shura was thinking it over. "No." She said slowly, as if it would convince them.

From across the room, Yukio strode in, shutting the door behind him and narrowed his eyes, "Is there something you need, Ms. Shura?"

Shura rolled her eyes, "Obviously. A beer. Gimme one."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Shima blurted, taking large swallows of beer to get rid of the taste in his mouth, "Shiemi, Truth or Dare?"

Ryuji asked, "You're alive, huh?"

"Truth. Or. Dare. Shiemi." Shima spelled it out.

"Dare! She chooses Dare!"

"Shura, shut up, you're not even playing!" Shima called back, not caring about calling her by honorifics anymore.

"Dare!" Shura continued.

"It's Shiemi's choice -"

"DARE! She wants Dare!"

"Shut up, Shura!"

Shura glared at the pink haired teen, hatred fueling the flames in her eyes, "Dare, ya bastard."

The silence returned.

"O-Okay...Dare...for Shiemi." Shima pulled out a red card and read it before seemingly forgetting the previous arguement, "_Give a strip tease to anyone of your chosing._"

The poor blonde's eyes were saucers. "I-I have to loose...m-more clothes..."

"Do it!" Shura screamed in the background, holding up a beer Ryuji had given her, in triumph. Ryuji rolled his eyes,

"You don't have to, Shiemi."

Konekomaru objected, "You don't..._hic..._wanna loose...do ya?"

"Shiemi," Yukio began, sitting down on a chair by the desk, "It's a stupid game, you don't -"

"-DO IT!" Shura hollared.

"I can help you if you want," Rin smirked. He was given an evil glare, courtesy of Yukio.

"Nah, I'll...I will help her clothes!" Izumo interrupted, using Ryuji as leverage to get over to Shiemi, "Lemme help your clothes out!"

All the while, the red headed woman layed sprawled across the bed, her voice bellowing, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" She was much more drunk than anyone had thought.

Shiemi shook her head, pushing away Izumo's hands, "N-No, Izumo-chan..."

Yukio let out a small sigh, _Thank goodness._

"I can do it myself." She got to her feet shakily and made her way over to a startled Ryuji.

Ryuji was as confused as everyone else. Why Ryuji? Why _Bon_?

"No! Not Bon-Bon!" Izumo snapped, hurling her body at the teenager, knocking him on to his back. Her small breasts smothered his now-red face. "He'll never know the truth about love, so stop tormenting him!"

Shura perked up, swinging her legs out over the bed and sitting up, "He don't..." Tears welled in the corners of her foggy eyes, "He ain't never fell in love?"

The purple haired girl looked up into Shura's wet eyes with tears of her own, "It's horrible isn't it?"

Shura sniffed, then wiped her nose with the back of her hand. All this time Shiemi was slowly removing her clothes, without Ryuji having any sense of what was really going on. Adding to the pile, Shura flung herself at Ryuji, her breasts molding around Ryuji's neck as she cried gibberish into his brown and blonde hair. Izumo pressed herself against Ryuji's body, wailing about her 'Bon-Bon.' And in the front of the whole crazy mess, Shiemi stood in her bra and underwear, a blush across her face as every other person not smothering Ryuji, gawked at her.

An odd choking sound came out from beneath the two females.

Konekomaru pouted, "Why does Bon get all the girls?" Shima blinked at him,

"Dude, I was going to say that."

"I think Bon's dead." Rin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you wanna see - 'cuz frankly it's a hell-of-a-lot easier than coming up with my own crap. X3<strong>


	3. Ultimate Troll

**Beware of the craziness within the following chapter. It's your own doomed fate should you continue reading *duh duh duumm* Crack at it's finest.**

* * *

><p><em>An odd choking sound came out from beneath the two females.<em>

_Konekomaru pouted, "Why does Bon get all the girls?" Shima blinked at him, _

_"Dude, I was going to say that."_

_"I think Bon's dead." Rin said._

As soon as it had happened, it was over. Shiemi was pelted with Yukio's jacket from across the room (yes, he brought his jacket, but did not bother to wear it) with his harsh demand of, "Wear it!"

Happily complying, Shiemi pulled the jacket over her body and then slipped under the sheets on the nearest bunk bed, refusing to ever agree to anything like that ever again.

By now Shura peeled herself from Ryuji and collapsed facefirst into the floor. Izumo on the overhand withdrew from Ryuji to breathe, then staggered to her feet and took a sharp look around the room. "I...I need to..." She pointed to Konekomaru in her way-too-drunk state and snapped, "I need to _punch a swan _in the face."

Konekomaru, way over his head, smirked, "Y-Yeah...you punch those...geese." Hiccuping between each word.

"A swan, baldy. S-W-A-N." Izumo spelled it out then snorted, "I just really need..." The pigtailed girl hesitated for a moment, "I need to lay down." She crawled over next to Shiemi and pulled at the sheets to cover herself. "Go get your own bed."

Shiemi blinked, "B-But I was here first."

Izumo sighed, her head suddenly pounding, "Whatever..." And then she was out like a light.

Shiemi's confused face scrunched up as Shima burped, the stench of vomit still fresh as ever. "All righty. Shiemi, pick someone." Is what he meant to say, but all that came out was a jumble of sounds. Somehow, she understood enough of it to choose Konekomaru. In the background Rin whined about not being picked, earning an evil glare from Yukio. He immediately shut up.

The bald monk struggled to sit up, but as he did, his choice was 'Dare'. Shima passed Shiemi the red card to read and as she did, she felt a strange wave overpower her. She glanced up to see bright blue eyes staring at her. "Eek!" She scooted backwards, pulling the blankets with her and crushing the card in her hand.

Rin pulled back and squinted, his face much too close for her liking, "Sorry. It looked like you had something on your face."

"So you had to stare at it?" Shiemi squeaked.

"Don't ya worry, Rin." Shura snickered, "It be a nose...Arrr..." She hooked her hand like a claw and covered one eye with the other, "It be a nose, ye be a lookin' at."

"Sooooo..." Interrupted Konekomaru, "What do I have to..._hic_, do?!"

The pirate talk was put on hold as Shiemi read the card aloud; "_Switch all of your clothes with someone of the opposite gender._" She coughed, "_In front of everyone else._"

"Shiemi!" Konekomaru said, throwing his shirt across the room at the blonde's face followed by his tie and pants. He lounged for her clothes left on the floor, pulling on her blouse and bowtie. Next the bald monk's underwear soared across the room to be replaced with Shiemi's panties and skirt. With ease he pulled on the thigh-high socks and shoes and then flopped down onto the floor once again and continued right along as if nothing had happened, "Okay, Yukio. Truth or Dare."

The blonde on the other hand was frantically pulling on Konekomaru's clothes to hide her nude body while still hidden under the sheets. The clothes fit fairly well considering both students were small. She folded Yukio's jacket up and set it aside.

Now it was the brunette's turn. He chose Truth.

The card was simple.

"_Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you..._"

"The hell?!"

"It's once of those stupid internet things." Shima explained, "Like the Game. Which you just Lost."

Yukio deadpanned, "I don't know what any of that even is." With the shine of his glasses, he turned to Ryuji but stopped, "He's still...dead." Ryuji lay flat on his back, his face red, blood trickling from his nose. "All right, fine. Rin. Truth or Dare?"

Rin smirked evilly, holding a flashlight up under his chin, "Dare." No one questioned where he managed to find a flashlight.

"All right, all right," Yukio said and picked up a card. His nose crinkled. _No, this would not do. _Yukio cleared his throat, ignoring what the card read totally, yet pretending to read it nonetheless, "It says, _You must submit yourself to anyone of my choosing._" Rin made a face, not sure whether he wanted this or not. "And I choose myself."

Konekomaru piped up, "You can't do that! Cheat!" He waved a shaky finger at Rin, "Cheat!" He rearranged his skirt then hiccuped.

"Pick someone, Nii-san." Yukio whispered, making a _come hither _look with a devious smile on his face. Rin figured it'd be fine, chose Shura and read the Truth card she muttered, allowing everyone to learn of the information of Shura having never given up her virginity. As the way-too-drunk Shura struggled to chose between the half-dead Ryuji and the scarred Shiemi, Yukio motioned towards Rin.

The demon child shuffled across the room, coming to a stop by Yukio and narrowed his eyes, "So what do I have to do?"

Yukio instantly grabbed at Rin's arm, holding him against himself. Yukio leaned down, his breath tickling Rin's ear, "Finish what we started." With a sudden movement, Yukio stood with a startled Rin in tow and announced, "We'll be back shortly. Keep playing." Before yanking poor Rin out the door and down the hall. But instead of slipping inside one of the nearer bedrooms, Yukio lead them downstairs and to the dark kitchen.

"F-Finish...Wait! Wait, wait, wait..." Rin pulled back, his eyes wide as Yukio grabbed at his thighs, hoisting his lean body up onto the countertop.

"No waiting," Yukio growled, causing Rin to shut up.

The shirt did not last long - Yukio tore Rin's shirt off and took very little time undoing Rin's belt. "You're not doing it right!" Rin squeaked as the cool countertop touched his bare skin, "We have to do foreplay first."

"Foreplay?" Yukio asked, "Why bother?" He continued to pull at Rin's belt, but Rin's hands held him back,

"Do you not read your own manga? It was in _Generic Yaoi Manga Name_ volume one. Where _Character A_ had to strip _Character B _using only his teeth then he had to get him [censored] with only a [censored] using [censored] and [censored] but just when he was about to [censored] [censored] him, _Character C _came in while they were [censored] and wound up [censored] and [censored] with them. It was pretty hot."

Well damn. Rin had found Yukio's secret stash... Yukio blinked, "I'm sorry, I couldn't process any of that once you censored it all." Another thought crossed his mind, "Perhaps you could show me, instead of tell me, hmm?"

Rin hesitated, "I-I...uhm, guess so...?" He shuffled forward, wrapping his arms around Yukio's neck and pulled him down until their lips touched. "It starts like this..." His pink tongue daringly licked at Yukio's bottom lip until the brunette took the hint and swallowed Rin's mouth. The brunette's eyes widened, he had no idea when Rin had become such a good kisser. He certainly was never around any girls long enough to have gained experience. But his thoughts melted quickly as their tongues overlapped and began a slow tango, including the latin background music as it marked out the steps for each movement. Suddenly the music grew faster, and both boys frantically began to shed clothes until the music peaked and halted. During this pause, the twins exchanged a glance.

"You know that this is insects, right?" Rin asked.

"You mean _incest_?" Yukio replied with a short chuckle, "Yes. I do realize that."

"Then...isn't this wrong?"

"Not if you love someone enough."

Rin blinked, "But what about motherfuckers? Don't they..._you know_, with their mothers? That's incests...I mean incest."

Yukio exhaled, the sudden flare of passion starting to falter, "You said the f-word in the sentence before it, yet can't say it directly afterwards? Anyway, yes, that is wrong and immoral."

"I didn't want to say it because I all ready said it once - and it wasn't technically the f-word, it was a compound word." Rin scrunched up his eyebrows, "How is that different than what we're doing then?"

"Because I'm not your mother." Yukio deadpanned. The Imperial March suddenly flared up in the background, "I'm your _father_."

Rin blinked, "U-Uh... okay..."_  
><em>

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"G-uhhghhghgh..." Ryuji choked, surfacing with a breath. His face beat red, his breath in shallow pants. He rubbed his eyes tenderly and glanced around. "How... what happened?"

Across the room a tired and grumpy voice hissed, "Oi! Keep yer voice down, will ya. Sheesh. Some people." Shura said, pulling her body down beneath the covers of the bed that had been occupied with Shiemi and Konekomaru. The three of them lay on top of each other, sprawled in a mess of limbs and bedsheets. On the floor beneath the bed Izumo and Shima were curled up, Izumo spooning Shima from behind, her flushed face pressed into Shima's backside. Shima was totally knocked out, snoring loudly, drool pooling from his mouth.

Ryuji blinked again. Sitting up and feeling an intense wave of nausea hit him right in the feel-bads. "Guah!" He doubled over clutching his stomach and covering his mouth. He caught sight of the empty alcohol bottles littering the floor as well as red and blue cards scattered everywhere. _The fuck happened...? Wait a minute, did... Did we actually...?!_

The cool counter top felt nice against his burning cheek. Rin sighed, happily content to lay there forever. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Peeking open one blue eye, he straightened up and immediately regretted it. A searing pain shot from his lower back straight up his spine. "O-Ouch! Uah! Dammnit! Ow, ow, owwwww!" Shuffling his legs to make him move, Rin sauntered across the kitchen to the staircase only then to realize that he wasn't wearing pants and a drying, sticky fluid was hindering his movement of his upper thighs. Uncaring what it was, Rin forced himself up the stairs and towards his bedroom where he knew he could find pants. At his door, Rin paused remembering that his pants were most likely left in the spare room where everyone had camped last night. So, nude, Rin made his way and proudly presented himself to the dorm room, snatching up his pants and wandering away. Leaving Ryuji stoic, and everyone else dead in their hungover sleeps.

Back in his own room, Rin was greeted by Yukio with a curt nod and a 'good morning'. "Mornin', Yukio." Rin stifled a yawn. "Didya know what happened the other night? Everyone's still asleep, I'm sore all over and there was some sort of white stuff all over my legs." He paused. "And I was naked. W-Wait." Pausing again, Rin's eyes widened horribly his face contorted in an expression Yukio couldn't quite place.

Yukio held his breath as the next words were screamed at him;

"That was the BEST PARTY EVER!" His eyes gleamed, "Yukio! Let's invite everyone over again soon and do this again!"

* * *

><p>-DERP-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimate troll fic. Deal with it. Hate me, love me, review.<strong>

**~Days of Despair**


End file.
